


Interrogation Room

by keresWings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/pseuds/keresWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Dave Strider has captured an enemy soldier - a purpleblooded troll, to be precise. Dave takes it upon himself to interrogate is prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deikus_is_hellbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deikus_is_hellbound/gifts).



Sergeant Dave Strider of the 256th Front Line Battalion crouchs behind a rock for shelter as his best friend John and the rest of the artillery team bombards the enemy with heavy fire. It has been a long time (7 years, 4 months, 21 days, 9 hours, 53 minutes, 12 seconds, not that he's keeping track) since the trolls had showed up and started a war, trying to take over the planet. But if there was one thing that Dave isn't good at, it's taking such things lying down. He and Bro had been some of the first in line at the recruitment center.

Speaking of the war, he just heard short grunts and the heavy breathing of someone who’s in some serious pain. Peering out from behind his sturdy rock (good rock, best protection), he sees an injured troll. Clutching his side with purple blood staining the uniform, the troll’s delicately curved horns are pointed forwards as he bows his head in pain. Dave quickly crawls over to him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, asshole, surviving my best bro’s attempts to kill you. That is untold levels of impolite, dude.” The troll looks up and weakly bares sharp teeth at Dave, the enamel covered in a thin purple film. “Right, well, whatever, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dave picks up the troll’s dropped gun and swings it around in his grip before bashing the alien on the forehead with the butt of the gun. Purple irises in yellow sclera roll up and he goes limp, unconscious.

“Welp,” Dave says, looking around. The rest of the battalion can hold the line. He grabs a firm hold of the troll’s collar and starts hauling ass back to base, pun completely intended.

Dave hates waiting, but if that’s what his superiors told him to do, that's what he's going to do. He might not do it the way they want him to, but he'll do it. For example, he's currently sitting in the observation room, behind that fancy two way mirror, obnoxiously popping chewing gum as he stares impassively through his dark shades. The troll he’d brought back to base is chained to a chair that's bolted to the floor, as trolls with purple blood were known to be extremely strong. The troll’s head rolls, signaling that he's awake, and Dave unfolds his long, gangly body. “Look’s like it’s time to break out the balloons, gentlemen. The party’s host has arrived.” Ignoring the file on the desk, he leaves the observation room to go talk to the troll who was now testing his restraints.

Dave slams the door behind him, causing the troll to stare at him. Time turns to thick, syrupy molasses, stretching the moment into an eternity as they stare each other down, trying to make the other looks away.

As quickly as the feeling came, it passes, and Dave strides forward. “What's your name, soldier?” he barks.

“Gamz-- None of your fucking business, motherfucker,” the troll growls. His voice is deep and rough like Jake English's five o'clock shadow, and Dave has to consciously suppress the shivers that want to run down his spine. Dave had never thought he was capable of _loathing_ someone so completely, not even a troll, but apparently he could.

“Well, hi there, Gamz,” Dave says conversationally. “Can I call you Gamz? Enh, whatever, I'll call you Gamz anyway.” The troll's cold glare follows him as he steps into the highblood's personal space, and he rattles the chains in an attempt to grab Dave. It's sort of hot.

Wait, what?

Gamz-what's-his-face rocks forward and snaps his teeth shut just millimeters away from Dave's shirt. Dave's arm shoots forward and catches the troll's jaw, forcing his face up at an angle that has to be uncomfortable. Dave smirks down at him as a chainsaw-rattle growling bubbles up from the alien's throat.

“Tsk, tsk,” he admonishes, shit-eating grin firmly in place, “none of that, now. Play nice with the other kiddies.”

If looks could hurt, Gamz's glare would melt Dave's bones.

Dave chuckles and the alien bursts into an outrage of clicks and churrs of Traditional Alternian. Dave knew bits and pieces of the language, and what he could pick out were mostly expletives and obscene names. It just makes him laugh more.

The alien strains against his bonds, but to no avail. Dave turns and nods at the mirror, and it's only a few short moments before he hears the faint click of the lock on the other side of the door. He's trapped in here with the troll.

Dave moves behind the growling alien and deftly undoes the bonds. In a flash (literally, apparently the damn guy can _flashstep_ , and that just makes Dave hate him even more), Dave is roughly shoved against the wall and a mouth of sharp teeth are biting at his lips.

Dave hisses and bites back, not going to be undone, muscles straining as the alien rakes at his clothes, turning his uniform into tatters and bringing bright red blood beading to the pallid canvas of his skin. The sight makes Gamz pause for a moment and Dave takes advantage to shift their positions, roughly undoing Gamz's trousers as he puts his forearm across the grey throat.

“Gamzee,” the troll bites out. Dave pauses and looks at him.

“What?” he asks intelligently.

“My name, motherfucker.”

Dave raises his eyebrows. “Huh.” And he immediately descends again to kiss the troll, all teeth and aggression. Gamzee responds with enthusiasm, his chest rumbling against Dave's in a low, constant growl, and the sound sends blood south through Dave's body. He thrusts his hips forward and grinds against the open fly of Gamzee's trousers, hissing in the troll's ear.

Impatient, Gamzee reaches down and shreds both his own trousers and pants as well as Dave's leaving genitals open to the cool air of the interrogation room, and – _is that a fucking tentacle what the fuck he did not sign up for this shit._

Rose is going to have a field day, both with the xenobiology and Dave's psyche when she finds out he banged a troll.

Dave reaches down with his free hand and pulls at Gamzee's tentacle harshly, scraping it with his nails, and the troll hisses in pain, hips canting upwards to thrust into Dave's hand in the universal signal of _more_.

Dave roughly jerks Gamzee off for a few moments, before his fingers graze something wet and oddly familiar at its base. Leaning back (Gamzee growls because he's still pinned to the wall), Dave takes a look.

Oh hey, looks like aliens are hermaphroditic.

Dave surges forward and pins Gamzee down with his entire body, biting down hard on the leathery grey skin as he forces Gamzee's legs open with his thigh and pushes into him with one deep thrust.

It's slick and tight and really cool, like he put a fleshlight into the fridge for half an hour, but the abrupt temperature difference just turns him on more. Gamzee lets out a choked moan, pushing himself down on Dave's dick, and Dave wiggles his teeth deeper into Gamzee's skin, feeling something give and the taste of metallic blood (his lips are going to be stained purple) floods his mouth and the alien is rocking his pelvis against Dave's and fuck, he hates that he likes the feeling and he wants to pound into Gamzee until he's nothing but a keening mess submitting to Dave's dominance.

It seems, however, that Gamzee has the same idea, and Dave gasps as he feels Gamzee's claws drag raised red lines down his back. The troll's growl stutters and he lets out a small whimper as Dave drags out of Gamzee's alien pussy slowly, holding him up by his ass, and he gives the taller man a shit-eating smirk before slamming back into him, pushing him up against the wall, pounding into him at a brutal pace.

Gamzee pushes against him, determined to try and take control back, but Dave is an unstoppable freight train. He's sure the two of them are going to end up putting a dent in the wall but he finds that he doesn't care, he hates this troll so fucking much and his short blunt fingernails won't draw blood but they still make Gamzee hiss and growl and chitter every time he drags them across that beautifully ugly grey skin. Dave's sure he's dripping his own red blood onto the tile by now from Gamzee's claws, but the damage just makes him want to thrust harder, push up into the troll until-- until--

Dave's mind goes white as he comes, pushing thick strands of semen up into Gamzee, and that makes Gamzee come as well, clenching down around Dave's twitching cock and pouring purple genetic material swirled with white out around Dave and onto the floor and down their legs, tentacle dick thrashing madly between their two stomachs. Panting, the two of them stay there for a moment to catch their breath before Gamzee growls and pushes Dave away from him, shaking as he lowers his legs back to the ground to support this own full weight.

Dave straightens the tattered remains of his uniform and strides across the room, knocking sharply on the door. “Good working with you, Gamzee,” he says indifferently as the wooden slab swings open. Dave steps through and his colleague closes and locks the door after him. Two more soldiers are waiting in the hallway, looking at Dave with dumbfounded expressions.

Dave shrugs. “Seven out of ten.”


End file.
